User blog:ChocophileBenj/My level ideas 7 : Hazelnut Highway
Hazelnut highway Release date : 01/12/2014 (1st time I add the release date) This is the 1st set of levels since last month ; however, I participated to many level design contests in the meantime, and started my fanon on the CCS fanon wiki . However, all levels (so far) are "hosted" on this wiki (the "actual CCS" wiki). Maybe it can go on like this, if no one sees an inconvenient. Or maybe not. As the name suggests, ingredients levels are dominant in this episode. Also, they contain only hazelnuts. There is a new fan thing, however : candy frogs can be on conveyor belts (not seen in actual CCS), and can coexist with chocolate like in level 758 (I don't know what it produces, however). A candy frog on a conveyor belt will be moved on each move, it is still unaffected by gravity, and so. It can block the fall of candies above, leading to some strategies in level. This episode also contains the first level that isn't mine, level 99 which is Storm2's winning idea of my chocolate contest Level pattern : 5 Ingredients, 4 Jelly, 4 Candy Order, 1 Moves, 1 Timed / 6 5-colors, 5 6-colors, 4 4-colors. The expansions for images is hazh, so screenshot100hazh ... Previous episode : Nougat Nexus . Next episode : Lollipop Lighthouse Level 91 Note : this is the first level with candy frog + conveyor belt. Level 92 Trivia : this is the second level of my fanzone with coconut wheels behing liquorice locks, the first one was level 29 in Zythum zone. (just like levels 129 and 192 are the only levels in the actual CCS with candies not renewed, but this was unintended). Ingredients : a new one becomes available when there are no more on screen, or 6 moves after the previous one has been released. Level 93 Conveyor belt : the bottom part has a clockwise circular conveyor belt. Swirls : some new swirls will fall at the bottom part if you didn't remove any by a match. Level 94 Candies : they don't start from rest, and the flow can be blocked in one column since only columns with conveyor belts spawn new candies, and the frog can block ones. Conveyor belts : they are linked this way : 3 - 1 - 4 - 2 - 5, so the exit of the 3rd conveyor belt from the left leads to the entrance of the 1st conveyor belt (from the left), whose exit leads to the entrance of the 4th conveyor belt... Bombs : the starting ones are the only ones. Level 95 Candies : they can't fall through the empty bar, except through the portals which are linked vertically. Level 96 Bombs : like in level 274 of the actual Candy crush, the central dispenser always spawns new bombs. However, since columns 4 and 6 don't spawn any candies, some bombs will slide diagonally. Level 97 Swirls : up to 3 of them can fall if you don't remove any swirl by a swap. However, it can't happen on two consecutive moves. Level 98 Sorry for the 3 consecutive green candies, plus this blue rectangle you see on the middle-left for several levels that I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT COMES FROM ! Candies : they can't fall through holes. Level 99 This isn't "my" level but rather Storm2's level 165 . It won my contest. (see above) Level 100 A milestone level, let's celebrate this. Candy bombs : you don't see any of them yet, but a new one will appear every other move. Level 101 Conveyor belts : they go on the right, and their end lead to their own entrance. Keys : two of them are contained in 3-layered bottom corner chests. Level 102 Candies : they spawn from top columns 3 to 7 and from the ingredient dispensers. Teleporters in columns 1,2,8,9 are linked vertically. Swirls : they can fall from time to time. Ingredients : a new ingredient is available 3 moves after the previous one has been released. Notes : you should ignore the bottom teleporters from columns 3 to 7 ; they lead to nowhere, I forgot to remove them. Level 103 Conveyor belts : there are 3 vertical conveyor belts that go upwards and are linked with themselves. Note : Based on levels 27, 43 and 403 in Candy Crush Saga where I got over 1 million points, this should be possible to meet the 3-stars score (there are fewer vertical cascades, however, but six provided color bombs.) Level 104 Trivia : this is the first level where candy frog and chocolate coexist. Bombs : a new bomb will fall every 2 moves. Starting ones are covered by marmalade. Level 105 The final level. Star power : for every star gathered in levels 91 from 104, one layer of icing will be removed at random (attacking the 5th layered icings first, then the 4th layered icings, somewhat like in the last level of Fried Forest except it's random) Candy bombs : they will always fall from the dispensers, unless the candy frog blocks their fall. Candies : they aren't spawned by columns 2 and 8. Ingredients : a new one is available 18 moves after the previous one has been released or when there are no more on screen. Trivia : before the "star power" effect, there are 105 layers of icings in total, which is a reference to the level. Category:Blog posts